Talk:Mind Clone Switch Technique
Question So does Ino clone her mind when she uses this? (talk) 20:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :It appears so. Omnibender - Talk - 20:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Or maybe it only works on "clones". ''~SnapperT '' 20:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :in all translations i read "mind body switch technique"... nothing about Mind Clone Switch Technique, any source or any translator where i can see this? --Kiba91 (talk) 21:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It was obviously mistranslated. Otherwise, they would not have suddenly created a new page. This information used to be on the Mind Body Switch Technique article.Ryne 91 (talk) 21:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :good point! thanks--Kiba91 (talk) 21:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) There's a translation at mangahelpers. ShounenSuki confirmed it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) use of it is this jutsu like the mind version of shadow clone jutsu and is she able to stay in her body also it should let be able to move sence its a clone of her mind right and they telepathy communicate with either is this jutsu like the mind version of shadow clone jutsu and is she able to stay in her body also it should let be able to move sence its a clone of her mind right and they telepathy communicate with either We don't know, it didn't get much exposition in the chapter it was used. We'll probably have to wait until it gets a databook entry. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) is ino really defenceless in this jutsu was it shown or can she move also is this jutsu higher rank than mind disturbance an if so does that mean she knows how to use mind disturbance cause its easier an from her father is this jutsu like the mind version of shadow clone jutsu and is she able to stay in her body also it should let be able to move sence its a clone of her mind right and they telepathy communicate with either ( (talk) 01:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Again we don't know. From what we saw, Ino is defenceless when this is active. Stop removing the unsigned template, if you don't want those to be added, sign your comments yourself from now on, with four tildes. Omnibender - Talk - 01:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) so you guys are guessing she passes out really (talk) 01:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) by ino supreme Controlling the dead? When ino uses this technique she possesses two dead zetsus so should we add that she can also use this on the dead as well as the living? Joshbl56 (talk) 21:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :How do you know they were dead O.o?--Cerez365™ 21:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Just a guess since the zetsus face down and were not attacking them. Plus I'm pretty sure one of them is the one she kicked earlier which means that they must at least be incapacitated. Joshbl56 (talk) 05:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Incapacitated but not dead~.--Cerez365™ 11:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::If they really were incapacitated, can we add that she controll them like puppets...?--Spcmn (talk) 19:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::But that's the whole point of the technique. You take control of the person's body and have your way with them.--Cerez365™ 22:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, but if they were incapacitated, and she transfered her mind into them, wouldn't she be incapacitated, in that body? She wouldn't be able to move lol.Hello?-- (talk) 11:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Visitor :This technique doesn't work like that though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, she wouldn't be able to function in those bodies, as they were incapacitated. So she used a healing jutsu?--Aeonophic (talk) 12:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Yomama Clone Technique Ok this technique has been bugging me since I seen her used it. Mind Clone Switch Technique the word "Clone" it makes me think that when she uses that technique, she makes a clone of her mind I mean if it isn't true then why would it have the word clone in the name? I mean it can't mean b/c the zetsu she controlled are clones and b/c of that it should have the word clone in it.Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 20:09, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :She actually DOES make a clone of her mind... --Questionaredude (talk) 20:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok.Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 20:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98